


Newt Scamander One-Shots

by justawritter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: "My philosophy is that worrying means you worry twice."Newt Scamander / Reader One-Shots
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Newt Scamander One-Shots

**━•✦.✧. Author’s Note.✧.✦•━  
  
**

Originally posted on my Tumblr @auror-lovie.

A piece written for my third writing challenge!

I swear there’s gotta be a Hallmark movie of this plot somewhere. I’m not this depressing… Or am I?  
  


**━•✦.✧. About .✧.✦•━**

  
Her best friend’s wedding was probably the worst time for (Y/N) to confess her feelings.  
  


**━•✦.✧. Add- Ons .✧.✦•━**

  * **Word Count:** 1.6k
  * Angst, but what’s new?
  * A short fic for once???
  * Okay, you guys have every right to kill me
  * You have every right to tell me that this is OOC.
  * _Flashback in italics_
  * A little steamy in the flashback (Implied smut) REMEMBER TO ALWAYS ASK FOR CONSENT
  * **Prompt will be bolded!  
  
**



**━━━━━━•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•━━━━━**

  
To (Y/N), Newt was always an enigma. Though he was always next to her, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Now, this wasn’t supposed to happen. _‘This has to be a nightmare.’_ (Y/N) repeated in her head.

She hoped that this was a nightmare. That this was just a nightmare and soon she’d wake up in her dormitory at Hogwarts or in their shared flat. Yet, the scene in front of her didn’t change.

There stood Newt Scamander, her best friend, looking as handsome as ever in his wedding tuxedo. It would have been a joyous day for her too-

_If only he was her soon-to-be husband, and not Tina’s._

(Y/N)’s gaze was still locked onto Newt as Theseus looked up to see who was at the door. Theseus finished pinning the boutonnière on Newt’s left side and whispered in his ear. He patted Newt’s shoulder before walking towards (Y/N). He nodded, giving her a sad smile before leaving them alone and closing the door.

Newt turned around and his lips curved into a smile. A smile that still managed to make (Y/N)’s heart skip a beat. His dark-ginger locks were still tousled- Theseus gave up styling it. His eyes were as gentle and caring as ever.

“(Y-Y/N)…” Newt stuttered.

(Y/N)’s heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst at a second’s notice. "Hello, Newton.” She forced herself to grin, so he wouldn’t notice the trembling in her legs or the tremor in her voice.

Newt took steps closer to her. “We didn’t think you’d show up. W-Well… Tina didn’t. I always knew you’d come. It’s… been a while.”

 _‘Since… that night.’_ She thought. _Was it her imagination, or did his smile falter a little?_

"Yeah… Being the Herbology teacher is a full-time job. I can’t travel with you like I used to.” There was a small moment of silence.

“How have you been?” Newt asked.

(Y/N) let out a shaky laugh. “Rough. Then again, it’s in the job description of a teacher…”

“Yeah?”

She didn’t answer, shifting her eyes away from his gaze.

“(Y/N), look at me.”

No response.

“(Y/N), _please_.”

Still no response-

“(Y/N), look at me.“ He said, gently lifting her chin so she could meet his gaze. Only then, he noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

All moral and reason left his mind. "Oh, (Y/N)…” He pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head softly.

“Newt… Don’t do this.”

He felt her trying to struggle out of her arms. “No… Let me hold you like this, just for now, please. _We’re best friends, are we not?”_

 _Best friends._ That’s all they ever were. If only she said something sooner. Slowly, (Y/N)’s arms encircled his neck, her head resting on his chest, just like the old times.

“I promise, love. I’ll let you go after this…”

“Newt… I’m sorry.” He glanced down at her and was surprised to have her press her lips against his.

Newt froze but found himself reciprocating with the same passion. He drowned in her. They both knew just how wrong it was. Though once it started, they couldn’t bring themselves to stop. Newt could feel the connection that was between them- (Y/N) could too.

They spent years hiding their feelings behind shy smiles, hugs that lasted way too long, and hand-holding that always carried a romantic subtext. They were aware of each other’s feelings. They had been since that night where they were in a little deep to care about fence-sitting. Yet, they did nothing about it after that.

Soon, they pulled away for air. “I’m sorry, Newt.” (Y/N) apologised once again.

“Shh…” Newt leaned into her until his lips were inches away from hers. "Then let’s pretend that we love each other for five minutes…”

Their lips crashed together, treating each kiss like it was the last. Newt tried to make that moment as if they were meant to be together. He loved (Y/N). He was aware of that, but he loved Tina just as much- maybe even more. So why did kissing (Y/N) feel like home?

(Y/N) was desperate to imprint that moment into her mind forever. Kissing Newt felt like home, but she knew that he wasn’t hers to kiss, hers to love. She couldn’t take him away from Tina- the guilt would consume her.

Then there was a knock on the door and the dreams faded into reality. (Y/N) knew there was nothing she could do, but let him go. To finally woman up and accept that they would never have a moment like that again. She had to be the bigger person and make those big girl decisions. Newt deserved a woman who would never make him wait.

‘I want to say it… Just this once. Let me be brave.’ She thought. “I loved you. I loved you, Newton.” It was a mere whisper, but Newt heard.

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I know. And I loved you too, (Y/N).”

With that, he straightened out his tux, turned, and walked away. But before he left, he gave her one last smile, and she felt her heart flutter.

Then the door closed. (Y/N) was left alone in a room, where the man of her dreams had been with her, seconds ago. She sat down on the chair, letting memories of that night play in her head.

**“Please don’t marry her.”  
  
**

•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•

  
_(Y/N) and Newt was sitting on the couch of their shared flat. Their conversation started normal. Questions of each other’s day were asked and answered. Tangent after tangent, they somehow got to the topic of romantic partners._

_After what seemed like an eternity of walking on eggshells, they both jumped into the deep end. One kiss turned into two, three. Each one getting more heated than the last. They moved from the couch to the bedroom. Newt gently set (Y/N) on the bed._

_She sat up slightly and watched Newt, hovering near her and fumbling to get his clothes off. Strands of her hair had fallen out from her hair clip, falling over her face. Messy, yet somewhat beautiful- much like their current situation._

_Her nightgown had ridden up to a point where it attracted his wandering eyes. A sinful smile slowly curving up before he removed his shirt with one swift movement. An involuntary squeak left her mouth when the bed sunk. Newt leaned over her._

_Even now, disheveled and half-naked, he looked like a fallen angel. His hair brushed lightly against her face, those blue eyes watching her like one would watch prey._

_She laid beneath him, eyes wide and uncertain. Her hands pressed against his cheeks, her curves moulding against his hips-_

_He kissed her. Lips moving roughly against hers, head tilting back to get more access. The taste of her was almost like a sweet poison that had beseeched its way into his mouth._

_No, not entirely accurate. More like a drug. One that both heightened his senses but dulled it. The smell of her vanilla and lavender perfume was so intoxicating. It suited her, the scent almost a complex mirror of her personality._

_Yet somehow they were both scared, unsure. Succumbing to their carnal desires was so new to them. (Y/N) tilted her head to the side, allowing the kiss to soften._

_“N-Newt…” She mumbled._

_His breath was hot against her ear, “Shh, do you trust me…?” His hand caressed her thigh adoringly._

_(Y/N) gasped softly. “F-Friends don’t just… do this.”_

_His hand came up, interlocking his fingers with hers. And for a moment, he was Newt again- the sweet Hufflepuff boy she fell in love with all those years ago. Newt’s eyes met hers. “W-We can stop this if you want.”_

_She thought for a moment before shaking her head._

_“(Y/N),” He cooed softly. “You need to tell me, verbally. Do you want to continue?”_

_(Y/N) used her free hand to cup his cheek. “Yes, Newt. I want to.”_

_Newt nodded then kissed her softly this time, pressing a few kisses along her jawline. “Then let’s pretend that we love each other for just one night.”_   
  


•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•

Newt wondered when it had happened. He wondered at what point in time did he fall in love and was so willing to settle down. To finally let go of past feelings and marry the woman with the dark and mysterious salamander eyes.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

His hands moved on their own, circling Tina’s waist. He could feel the muscles tense underneath him. The smooth skin peeked out from her dress, the muscles in his arm coiling around her.

At this point, he didn’t care. He and Tina were officially married. She was his now, and as he brought her into his chest, bending down to kiss her, he realised that he was happy. His encounter with (Y/N) earlier that day was a secret he intended on taking to the grave.

The applause rang out as they parted. Tina smiled. And with that smile, he knew he loved Tina.

Just Tina, and Tina only.

(Y/N) smiled at Newt as he and Tina walked back down the aisle. A smile that never really reached her eyes. He took note of that, but the thought was quickly pushed to the back of his head as he heard the cheers of their close family and friends.

All (Y/N) could do was stare. Her best friend, her first love, forever _out of reach._


End file.
